Majin Shazo
Majin Shazo is one of Bibidi's artificial Majin creations. His character history is chapter 1 of the story, From Magic to Monsters. History After Amoon, the fallen one, came to and made him an acolyte of evil, Bibidi set out to summon the ancient Majins. The Majins were a species long-thought to be extinct. Amoon, who had created the species himself, told Bibidi that the Majins simply went through long periods of hibernation, which often went on for millions of years. When they awoke, they would rampage throughout the universe for a short amount of time before hibernating again. While there were few of the Majins left, they could be summoned through various means. Bibidi acquired a preserved body of an ancient Majin and used it as a reference for creating some false Majins which he would use to summon the true Majins. By creating an artificial Majin which appeared to be a real one, Bibidi could force the real ones to awake and reveal themselves. Then, he planned to capture them and bring them under his control so that he could conquer the universe in the name of Amoon. Shazo was Bibidi's first artificial Majin creation, and as such, he was a very roughly-made creature. Shazo had no eyes, no ears, no mouth. He had a head-tentacle, much like the later Majin Buu did, though Shazo's was extremely deformed, and it came out of the left side of his head, not the top. Shazo was a light orange color, though his face and arms had splotches of pink on them. On his three stunted arms, one of which sprouted from the center of his chest, Shazo had steam holes. Shazo had two leg, though his right leg was about 3 inches longer than the left leg; and this made him limp awkwardly whenever trying to move. Shazo only wore the white pants and black metal boots and wrists guards that were common for Bibidi's Majin creations. Shazo's power level was close to that of 1st Form Frieza's. As soon as Shazo was created, he formed an Explosive Wave and destroyed Bibidi's work station. Bibidi himself was caught off-guard by this attack, and he was moderately damaged by it. Using his magical powers, he quickly subdued Shazo. Bibidi did try to communicate with Shazo, but as Shazo had no eyes, ears, or mouth, this was a pointless endeavor. Shazo did escape from his stasis one more time, and he quickly started a blind rampage around the planet they were on. He was put back in stasis by Bibidi a few hours later, but not before Shazo had wasted much the planet. Once the demon had been put back into stasis and was no longer a threat to Bibidi or his planet, the good magician vaporized his first creation. Bibidi later used some of Shazo's remains to craft his second Majin, Khazam. Current Status Majin Shazo was destroyed by Bibidi. Name Pun Shazo's name is based off of the popular magical word "shazam". Category:Majin Category:Characters Category:Aliens Category:Characters with ki Category:Male Characters Category:Bibidi's creations Category:Dead Characters Category:Demons Category:Characters with Eternal Life Category:Supporting character Category:Canon Respecting Category:New Characters Category:Artificial Characters Category:Son